


Working Late

by Arctic_comet



Series: Jancy S3 fics, canon-compliant/missing scenes [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_comet/pseuds/Arctic_comet
Summary: Jonathan and Nancy work late at the Hawkins Post.





	Working Late

Jonathan was so surprised by Nancy actually knocking on the darkroom door, rather than simply pushing it open while the light was on, that he actually jumped at the rapping sound.

”Come in,” he called.

The door opened, revealing his girlfriend. She looked exhausted, but still smiled at him. “I’m ready to go home,” she sigh, leaning on the door jamb. 

”Right. I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

”You mind if I wait here and watch you work?” She asked, stretching her arms above her head as she yawned.

”Of course not.” 

Despite his intense focus on finishing the photos of the new mall, he could acutely sense Nancy's presence, that she was considering his work. It used to make him self conscious as he wasn't used to being observed like that, but ever since they'd gotten together, he'd grown used to it. If he knew anything at all about Nancy, it was that her curiosity was never-ending. 

"I like this one," she murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder as she pointed at a photo. 

Jonathan smirked. The photo she was so fond of was part of a set he'd originally taken to test different settings and lighting at the Hawkins Post office, and Nancy had agreed to be his test subject. Regarding the photos, he was rather pleased with them himself. However, there was no way he could take credit for that.

"I've started to wonder if it's even humanly possible to take a bad photo of you," he said softly. His favorite photo in the set was the one with her sitting in an office chair, her legs elegantly crossed and an amused smile dancing on her lips. It had been a night just like this one, with only them in the entire workplace.

Her arms snaked around him from behind, squeezing him affectionately. 

"Hmmmm... Flattery may just get you somewhere, Jonathan Byers." 

"And where might that be?" He asked in return, unable to wipe the stupid grin off his face.

"Your car... My room... Your room..."

He groaned, turning around. Framing her face with his hands, he kissed the tip of her nose before gently grazing her lips with his. Once they parted, Nancy released a sigh, leaning against him with her whole body weight. Jonathan wrapped his arms around her in return, supporting her easily. As much as he enjoyed being embraced by her, her body seemed unnaturally tense this time.

”Are you feeling okay?” He asked, frowning, remembering her monthly agony. If required to ease her discomfort, he was fully prepared to stop at the store and get her some chocolate as soon as they got out of there.

“My feet are killing me,” she admitted with a groan. 

Glancing at her heels, Jonathan grimaced. He had no idea how and why women forced their feet into shoes like that. 

There was no chair for her to sit in, so he cleared a section of the desk.

”Hop on,” he said, motioning to the now empty space.

She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion.

”What are you planning?” She asked.

They'd done _many_ things together over the last eight months or so, but this was another first for him, and as he wasn't sure how she'd take it, he ended up being grateful for the dim lighting of the darkroom. ”I- I could give you a foot rub," he answered, uncertainty creeping into his voice. 

”Oh.”

”Or would that be weird?” He asked, letting out a nervous laugh. 

Nancy shook her head. “No, not at all. I’d love a foot rub. I've never had one before.”

Kneeling on the floor, he placed a hand behind one of her calves. Looking up, he saw that her eyes were on him, filled with curiosity and something else. Something that usually led to them having sex. 

Still holding her gaze, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her knee. Her tanned skin was warm and soft and smelled faintly of the shower gel in his house. As he touched his cheek to her leg, he couldn’t help but think of all the other places on her he wanted to touch... And kiss. The pretty dresses she wore were really the best part of this summer job. Nancy would’ve looked great in anything, but the dresses made undressing her _so_ much easier.

Keeping the touch light, he ran his hands down her leg to her ankle and then to her foot. Dropping another kiss on her ankle before gently pressing on the sole of her foot, he finally broke the eye contact, still feeling Nancy’s eyes on him.

"Hmmmm... That feels nice," she exhaled, wiggling her foot in his hand. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly opened. _Jesus, was it creepy that he was getting turned on by this?_

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asked, feeling like he was already panting.

"Yeah."

Moving onto her other foot, he repeated the treatment, complete with the kisses, with the exception that his fingers may have ventured further upwards to her thigh than absolutely necessary. She didn't give a single word of protest, instead opting to part her legs further.

"We're all alone in here," she marked suggestively as he pushed on the sore points of her other foot.

"Yup, we are."

"Don't tell me you've never dreamed about doing it in the darkroom. You spend way too much time in these not to-"

"I have," he confessed, interrupting her.

Sure, he may have entertained the fantasy of having sex with Nancy in the darkroom, but they'd never been brave enough to go for it at school. 

Nancy grinned. "I knew it."

"So I guess you'd be okay if I did this?" His hands dove under the hem of her pink dress, searching for the bare skin of her hips and the edge of her underwear.

Pushing herself off the surface of the table, she gave him enough room to slide her panties off. Nancy's arms came to rest on his sternum as she worked to loosen the knot on his tie. Her mouth sought out his, making him moan aloud when she nibbled on his lower lip. Nancy made quick work with the topmost buttons of his shirt before her lips moved to his neck. 

Yearning for another kiss, he pulled her head back, running his hands through her soft curls. She reached out to undo his belt, but he brushed her hands off. He would get too carried away if she did that now, before he had the chance to hear her cry out his name with his head between her legs. Kneeling again, he ran his fingertips over her thighs, which were quickly followed by his lips. 

His hands landed on her hips to hold her in place as he made his way slowly towards her center, placing a kiss every now and then and stopping to bite down on the sensitive skin. Nancy pulled on his hair in frustration, her legs coming to rest on his shoulders.

Finally, he gave her clit an experimental lick, eliciting a tiny whimper from her. By now his pants had grown so tight that the sensation was becoming distracting, and the sounds she made were adding to his agony.

Spreading her open with his tongue, he pulled the most sensitive part of her into his warm mouth, gasping as Nancy's fingers dug into his scalp in an almost painful manner.

Her breaths were coming out in short gasps, her hips grinding against him, so he increased the pressure but still keeping his moves slow, wanting to give her something to remember for the rest of the time they worked at this place.

"Jonathan," she cried out, her voice strained. Pulling back slightly as she came, he kept lapping her up until the spasms subsided.

Moving leisurely, he extracted himself from her to stand back up. Nancy's eyes were halfway closed and as their eyes locked, she shot him a satisfied smile. "That was one good _foot rub_ ," she teased before opening her arms to him. 

Jonathan fumbled with his belt, accepting help from her in pushing his pants and underwear down before stepping between her legs again. Her fingers settled on his shaft, moving up and down and driving him insane with want. He moaned, burying his head in her neck. If he didn't stay focused, this would be over far too soon. 

"You've been very patient tonight," she spoke into his ear, her voice sexy and smooth as velvet. 

The best answer he could come up with was an unintelligible grunt, combined with removing her hands from him. He was done being patient for the night. Her legs wrapped around his waist as his hands flew to grasp her buttocks firmly, lifting her off the table to line himself up with her. The first thrust made his eyes roll back in pleasure. She kissed him, quietly whispering how good he made her feel. There was no reason to whisper, but he liked to think it was because some things truly were to be kept only between them. Although he was unable to force the words out, what he wanted her to know was that she'd opened up a whole new world for him. A world where he could have something, where maybe things could work out for him after all. That some people were worth trusting.

Resting his forehead against hers, he stilled for a moment. Her eyes shone with what he now recognized to be love. For him, of all people. There were still times when it hardly made any sense to him, but it was reality, had been so for all these amazing months. Overwhelmed by his love for her, his movements became more erratic. Nancy whimpered, and suddenly she was coming again, jump-starting his orgasm. They clung to one another, kissing languidly until their breathing was no longer labored. As Jonathan ran a finger down her arm, she shivered.

"It's getting kind of cold in here," he said.

"I guess. I'm also getting a little tired. Where are my panties?"

"Let me see..."

"We need to find them, Jonathan. I can't risk them being left here and one of those guys finding them here tomorrow," she said, her tone agitated. "They're going to think I'm a-" she continued, then interrupting herself. He knew what she'd been about to say. That she was a _slut_ , as the sign in front of the movie theater downtown had once been sprayed to say.

"You're not, Nance. They'd be ridiculous to think that," he tried. He was aware that Nancy had a hard time at work, but he didn't really know how to help her, aside from trying to make her feel better about things. She wanted to stand up for herself, and him meddling in this business would probably lead to them both being fired, which wouldn't be a win for either one of them.

"I know that, but that's what they're like! They're gonna figure out that it had to be me, since the last one here was you. They'll be giving you high-fives while calling me a slut," She hissed, panic bubbling to the surface as the panties still hadn't been found.

"We'll find them, okay? And even if we don't find them now, I promise I won't let anyone see them." He had no desire to receive praise for this from their colleagues, and he didn't want to make things worse for Nancy. Even if her worst case scenarios never came to fruition, thinking about them made her anxious, and he hated that. He had to make a conscious effort not to resent or flat out despise his colleagues and their boss for making her feel that way. One of the best things about his job was that it required minimal contact with the others.

"What if you can't find them in the morning, either?"

Right at that moment, he saw them. _Right there._ Dangling from a lamp.

"See? All good. Disaster averted," he said, holding them out to her. She sighed in relief before pulling them back on.

"Thanks," she answered, taking his extended hand, her fingers curling around his. It was time to turn off the lights and lock the place behind them for the night.

"You've got lipstick on your collar," she pointed out in the car, wetting her thumb in her mouth to rub it off. 

He shrugged, taking her small hand into his to place a kiss on her knuckles. 

"This shirt was in need of a wash anyway," he replied.

The ride to his house was silent, her hand resting on his for most of the trip. Recently it had become a self-clarity that she would sleep over more often than not. His mom's car was still gone when they reached the driveway, so there would be no need for Nancy to sneak into his room. An idea snuck into his mind just as she was opening her door.

"Hold on," he said.

"What are your doing?" 

He answered her by striding to her side of the car and slipping a hand under her knees and another onto her back before lifting her out.

She threw her head back, a carefree laugh escaping her body. "I love you, Jonathan," she said between bouts of laughter. That sound was one of his favorites in the entire world. Actually, the entire prospect of going home and keeping her in his arms for the rest of the night was his idea of an absolutely perfect night. 

"You'd better after this," he joked, pecking her cheek. "I love you too."


End file.
